Une histoire de footing
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-série. Mulder, qui a bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, cherche une solution.


Une histoire de footing.

Sommaire : Mid-série. Mulder, qui a bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, cherche une solution.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à la FOX etc.….

Forcément, ils se retrouvaient encore au milieu de nulle part.

Forcément, leur enquête piétinait pour le moment.

Forcément, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Fox Mulder commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre des « forcément » !

Il tourna la tête vers le lit anonyme d'un énième hôtel dans un coin perdu et constata les dégâts, non heureux de pouvoir dormir dedans, il l'avait quasiment saccagé.

Il souffla, récupéra la télécommande qu'il avait jeté quelque part dans la pièce et recommença rageusement à zapper entre les chaines.

5 bonnes minutes plus tard c'en était trop, il éteignit tout et sortit de la chambre sans un dernier regard.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'on toquait à la porte, mais trop heureuse qu'elle était dans les bras de Morphée, elle n'y prêta guère attention. Jusqu'à….

-Scully !

Bien qu'encore dans les brumes du sommeil, elle se redressa vivement et alla ouvrir.

-Mulder ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Oui, oui ça va. J'arrivais pas à dormir c'est tout.

Son sourcil battit des records de hauteur.

-Et tu ne t'ais pas dit que peut-être *moi* je pouvais dormir ?

-Scully il n'est pas *si* tard ! Il est…

Il regarda enfin l'heure. 1h47.

Penaud, il baissa le regard.

-Excuse-moi je n'ai pas vraiment regardé l'heure. Je suppose que l'on peut considérer ça comme étant tard oui.

De suite, elle se relaxa.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Bon, je vais te laisser te recoucher.

Elle soupira faiblement.

-Mulder, tu crois que je vais pouvoir me rendormir maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Non ?

Elle lui sourit tout en secouant la tête. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment remontée contre lui, il prit ses aises et s'assis négligemment sur une des chaises.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Moi, Mulder ? C'est toi qui a un problème d'insomnie, dis-moi ce qui pourrait te fatiguer assez pour que tu ais envie de dormir !

Il lui envoya un regard aguicheur.

-J'ai bien une idée ou deux si tu es partante Scully !

-Trouve autre chose !

Il lui fit son air de chien battu qui n'eut pas l'air de la faire plier.

-Tu as pensé à faire les chaines du câble ?

-Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui !

-Toutes ?

-Scullyyyy !

Elle sourit franchement à son ton.

-Je ne parlais pas de celles là.

-Bien sur…

Il laissa son regard virevolter dans la pièce quand il eut une idée.

-Un footing !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai de l'énergie à revendre, et vu que tu ne veux pas utiliser la manière la plus agréable, il ne nous reste plus qu'à courir.

-Il est 2h Mulder !

-Et… ?

-…Je suis fatiguée.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu n'allais pas pouvoir te rendormir.

-Oui mais…

-Allez Scully ! Juste un peu d'exercice ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Rien Scully, j'te jure ! Scullyyyyy s'il te plait…..

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas l'heure. Parce qu'on est dimanche et même si l'enquête n'est pas encore bouclé j'aurai cru pouvoir dormir jusqu'à… je ne sais pas moi, 8h ?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle une excuse bidon !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller courir tout seul si tu as *tant* d'énergie à revendre. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi à ce que je sache !

-Et qui va protéger mes arrières ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Certainement pas moi qui serai 3km derrière !

Il prit alors un air faussement apeuré.

-Mais Scully, je peux tomber sur un psychopathe !

-Surement connaissant le coin, mais au moins je t'aurai prévenu que ce n'était pas une heure pour courir !

-Tu es tyrannique parfois, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte !

-Ouais, et j'apprécie chaque seconde !

Essayant de faire passer tout son charme dans sa moue, il essaya de nouveau.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te convaincre ?

-Me laisser tranquille serait un bon début.

-Désolé mais j'peux pas faire ça !

Il remarqua que sa volonté commençait à s'émousser.

-J'ai deux bonnes raisons Scully !

-Je voudrai bien les entendre.

-D'un tu ne peux *pas* me laisser tout seul à une heure pareille dans ce coin hostile.

-Et…. ?

-Ca t'aura tellement fatigué que tu n'auras plus de problème pour te rendormir après !

-Mouais.

-Et… ça rendrait ton cinglé de partenaire heureux.

Elle sourit plus volontiers.

-D'accord. Mais Mulder, demain tu as *intérêt* à être le meilleur, le plus agréable et attentifs des partenaires !

Il avait gagné. Dans un sourire éclatant il répliqua.

-Ne le suis-je pas toujours !


End file.
